bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gēji Tsukuro
Geji Tsukuro is the captain of the 8th Divison, and the father of Eimi Tsukuro . Formerlly the head of the Tsukuro houshold, Geji elected to spend the majority of his time focussing on his Shinigami duties, after the death of his wife. He has long been considered one of the guiding lights from new Shinigami, following the war against the Vandereich. Appearance Geji is a tall, well built, man with long, dark-blue hair. While he is often seen wearing his captain's outfit, when there is a good chance of it being damaged it leaves his captains haori behind. He wears his Zanpakuto on his left side. Personality Geji appears to be a laidback individual, with a very perverted nature. He approaches some many situations in a non-chalant fasion many think he doesn't care. He treats his subbordinates well, particularly Kona Soragami , and enjoys a good drink. That being said, he's not afraid to put his head down and work as is required of his position. He is noted to be very distant from his family, following his wife's death, with the exception of his daughter, who he cherishes greatly. However, in truth, Geji is secretly a very cynical man with a deep-seated hatred of Quincies, due to the damage caused by the Vandereich, and their allies. He is calculating, methodical and extremely pragmatic. He does indeed cherish both his daughter and lieutenant and is indeed truly kind to his subordinates, often taking steps to eliminate anyone who would seek to do them harm. Despite his cynicism, or perhaps because of it, Geji is much more ambitious than he lets on, always seeking new heights of power, both tangible and political. Geji also seems himself as an equal to Sosuke Aizen, though he still refuses to underestimate his unknowing rival at any turn. History Under construction Equipment *'Hogyoku': Geji successfully managed to covertly create his own Hogyoku. He keeps the orb inside a sealed container, preventing it from being traced. He has used the orb a number of time, however, such as to heal the sick Kona Soragami, when the boy was younger, and with some unseen effect on his daughter, Eimi. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: Even for a captain, Geji has an incredibly high level of Reiatsu. While still falling behind the captain-commander in terms of sheer power, Geji is still a leagues above the considered "normal" for captains since stability returned to the Gotei 13. Skilled Swordsmanship Practitioner: Geji is a skilled swordsman through-and-through, often developing new sword techniques days after inventing another, and passing these skill onto his lieutenant. Highly Skilled Kido Practitioner: Geji is capable of using Kido in the 90s level without incantation, while his incanted spells are shown to possess above average power, even among captains who specialise in Kido. Enhanced Durability: While the full extent of his durability has yet to be tested, Geji was capable of shrugging off the injuries caused by training with his lieutenant in the usage of Bankai. Genius Intellect: Geji was a prodigy among both his family and the Gotei 13, having been offerred the captaincy of the 12th Division after Mayuri was killed for going too far. However, Gage defferred the captaincy to Shu Tomino. He was capable of replicating the Hogyoku in secrecy, and has managed to conceal it for years. Zanpakuto Shinibana (Death Flower): The name of Geji's Zanpakuto. In a manner similar to Captain-Commander Shunsui Kyoraku, it's sealed form takes on the appearance of two katana's, with blue grips and golden guards. *'Shikai': Shinibana's release command is: "Kill them all". The blades then change to take the form of a black energy blade with a white outline. : Shikai Special Ability: Shinibana is an unclassified Zanpakuto, with the apparent ability to wither away anything the blades come in contact with, with the exception of Geji himself. This ability, however, is not the only ability it has. On top of rapidly causing death, Shinibana can also undo it, to a certain degree, by reanimating corpses cut by it, with the victims abilities intact. These "Minions", as Geji is opposed to referring to them as Zombies, lack free will or creative thought and are generally weaker than they were in life, despite possessing the same abilities. Any reanimated corpse cut by Shinibana again instantly withers away into dust. : Bankai: While Geji's Bankai is discussed and named, revealed by Kona, it has yet to be revealed further than that. It's name is Koshi Shinibana (Withering Death Flower). Quotes Trivia *Geji's theme is "The Devil is a Loser" by Lordi. Category:Captain Category:Male Category:8th Division Category:Original Character Category:Character